mashliafandomcom-20200214-history
Quote Megathread
"Vileelle aapeeta!" *"Haiskahtaa silver Mashpulpilta." -Jisti *"Halaa Ollia Vileen tietokonetuolissa samalla kun katsot Hukkaa feedaamassa Morganalla" - Saana *"En tarvitse ehkäisyä koska en ole nainen" ~Vilee *"Se ei lonkeroittunut" ~Saana *"Hups...Mä unohin pelata" ~Vilde321 *"no mako pls ei se turhaa oo a dc" ~Zinle *"Minä olen pylväs" ~ Mait0 *"Mä channelaan mun inner strenghtin ja sit mä summonaan enemyi" ~Lyijy *"Ja juokaa tupettajat kohdulla" ~ markoboy87 (2013 mut pakko oli lisätä) *"Lille Vilee fisk filee" ~ Nikokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokoko *"Pro players are not good, they're lucky." -monkey_man0 2014 *"fuu kun eka selänne retired ja sit yellowpete" -Kare2013 *"Kaisa... Kaisa teki sen... Hän voitti sumopainin..." *"Eiks viikset oo vähänniiku lintuja ku niil on siivet?" -Saana 2014 *"Bubbadub muistuttaa mua Genjasta jos sen pää olis ylösalaisin" -Saana2013 *"Rule number 1 - when feed so hard" -LizejMiZaluda2013 *"Nettipippelillä ei ole väliä, oikealla on" -Mashpulp *"Irkkumuijat tykkää paladineista" -Seppo 2013 *"Miks mulla on aapeeta?" -JichiSenpai *"Sillä ei ole ultia" -JichiSenpai *"Tarjoa Syksyn Salaatti" -SlothOnSellerisauva2013 *"strategoe of mastershago" -SeYksTyyppiSmurffiPelistä2012 *"Silence on melle skills" -Mortanos2013 *"i raise q for sustain early" -lolDirtyDeeds2014 *"Sit näytönohjain on se joka näyttää sulle tien platina eloon" -Juuso2013 *"Meen nukkuu tasalta" -Saana2013 *"Thresh are you a girl?" -Ryze2014 *"Möly Artisti" -Autocorrect2014 *"Ja Kala" -Sepu2013 *"Kalentereita" -2013 -2014 *"LYÖ SITÄ" -Lantrek *"poikaystävä (Gold)" -AE862014 *"I possess valuable currency in my private bank vault. Alas, that does not necessarily account for the ease of a life at the top of the trafficking hierarchy." -Doublelift2013 *"ei voi muuta sanoo ku hattuu nostaa :)" -PrinssiRohG2014 *"Tuplabuffi Esa" -OlliOlli *"No joo.. onhan se aika nörttiä, joo" -MV2013 *"Osku on parempi kuin Cop" -Olli2013 *"Cop on parempi kuin Genja" -Olli&Mash2013 *"4D: Pupuni on nekrofili" -Jaakko2013 *"Make ja mä voidaa iskeen se sulle" -Sepu2013 *"Me namne es riksa, jag live in woodhouse and eat only kolme maito day, me kinu four timma kan jag pleija but me no kaisi pääse juu please no kopi pasterino swagetti yolognese" -woodhouse2013 *"tuoreat rinkelit ovat parempia kuin vanhentuneet sämpylät" -Ryzekane2012 *"NO VOI VUTN SAANAPASKAPERSEPERKELEHELVETTI" -Maito2013 *"Parempi homo kuin Maito" -Salvate2013 *"haluutsä kokeilla mun nahkatakkii" -JichisSenapi2013 *"(Vilee,) Miks sä ostit 5 arpen quinttia?" -Olli2012 *"Mä join ohi" -Saana2014 *"Hiljaa vitun autisti, sä varmaa kirjotit ton biisin Kakkaa Lumessa" -Ollovitun2014 *"Mitä jos Jarvanin ulti olis globaali?" -Pakke 2012 *"Vileelle on teille asiaa" -Hörppi2013 *"Benedict Cumberbatch" -DavidLetterman2013 *"ihminen ei voi olla sekasin ellei oo vammanen" -Houhto2013 *"chupasta tulee mieleen kebab" -Timi2013 *"Toi vihollisten väinö on niinku genja, mut buildaa niinku olli" -Olli2014 *"miinu why u cum in nose???" -Mash2014 *"hei beibi, lähetsä derivoimaan mun kaa" -Tale2014 *"Kill first, ask christians later" -Bregor2013 *"Ne on titaaneja, niillä ei ole kulleja" -Mash2013 *"but if midget saanas, is there small midget olli inside every midget saana ;_;" -Olli2014 *"juutalaisviitta" -timythylol2014 *"Jokaisessa meissä asuu oma pieni Olli ;_;" -RawrrRaine2013 *"ei ollu 9kk kaukana" -Kari2014 *"Kaikki järjestyy, koska... no, niin" -PsykologiSeveri2014 *"Sanokse muka, että 'mitä tahansa'? -Hemuli2013 *"En mä mitään maitoa tarvitse, mä saan mun kalsiumit tableteista" -Olli2013 *"Millaista viinaa se absintti on" -Jurppa2013 *"Kuka on Generalcool" -Sara2013 *"Onks Zinle menos Desuu" -Saana2013 *"petewoodhouse ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" -Dissutus2013 *"Huckeycaust ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" -Generalcool2013 *"GG <3 Siinähän näitte kaikki epäilijät että syy ei ollu sOAZin ja tupla-AP-combojen!!" -Lesbofeministihittomikälie2014 *"Fallout: New Gragas" -Simol2014 * "we're living beings that do not prove words, but somehow we belive a book called bible" -Cpt Cookie2014 *"en luota eu-skeneen, luotan coppiin" -Slothien 2014 *"Technique of sideways motoring" -Ralliohjelma2014 *"miks tää mappi on pippeli" -olli 2014 *"we're so good at this game" -liftlift2014 *"mut on pakko viel sanoo ku kerkeen et pirkka jaffa on iha vitu cost-effectivee" -Olli2013 *"Me and Sloth got this yo" -Xghosty 200014 *"I was the Nunu... Hey Guys *-* xD :DD Peaceout, Rainbow here :cool:" -RalfHDLP1 2013 *"Kato nyt tota yksisarvista!" -Mashpulp 2014 *"Älä vihaa vaan koska salaryhmäläiset tykkää xD" ~ Riku Suuri III *"Kari mä kerron sitten kun on muna ylhäällä." -Zinle 2014 *"Safe urself next time :D now u both die :D" -Sua 2014 *"Ketsuppi" -Mash 2014 *"False hope is best hope." - Make 2015 *"Tee on vaan keittoo ilman perunaa." -Raikku 2015 *"Juusto kuuluu soloqueen, ei kanaan." - Raikku 2015 *"Oli mukava peli. En itkenyt kertaakaan." - Pakke 2015 "sinä pieni haiseva autisti paska! Sydämetön kyrpäperse tukehdu myrkyliseen pullaan ja kuole pois ja sit hukka raiskaa sut kun oot kuollu ja sit se syöttää sul pullaa ja jotain tosi pahaa hapanmehukiisselii ja haukkuu sua autisti syöpäseks pokemonvihaajaks you little son of a wörst suport euw evers only russian never eu east senki Mashpulperonin apupoika 0 wörtti 0 Neneko love 0 notting you suck ahahahahahahahaahahahahahhahaahhaahhahhhh siitä sait senki räkänen toppipelaaja haiseva apostolien teot on paska kirja ja raamattu on sun lemppari beep boop juttu ikinä ei taida tol asenteella saada karen lasagnee kun on noin autisti et ei voi ko hatee voi vittu sun kanssas tommosta kestä! Followattu ja unsubattu reported x9 pls uninstall hope yu ket känser and die! REPORTED! senkin homopaska autisti ps. kerro Vileelle terkkuja." -Zinle2014